First Day
by no-tracing-herman
Summary: So, Blaine is back at McKinley, but exactly how much has Sam said about their past? Does anyone even know he used to be a Dalton boy...among other things?


McKinley was different. Dalton was crazy big, crazy posh, crazy kind. I remember that the most, how freaking kind everyone was,even if they didn't really know you that well. I found it hard to adjust, first time I got slushied I nearly cried. Only reason I didn't is Quinn got to me first and in her I saw my opportunity to fit in. I took it, and it kinda worked. So maybe I didn't have enough buzz at this school to keep her, or date Santana or whatever, but I was 'straight' which meant I was popular.

He wasn't gonna be so 'd be even harder for him. I really don't want this to be hard for him. I want everything to be okay. I want it to be okay for him to be a hobbit. I want it to be okay for him to have those fricking caterpillars above his eyes.I want it to be okay for him to be...gay.

He's so confident.

He just stands out too much. He was standing in the car park wearing bright pink sunglasses and dressed like the typical image of a prep. I'm serious, his jumper would have made Artie proud. I nodded at him trying to avoid everything about this day. First day back after the summer is hard enough without him making things a zillion times more complicated.

I don't even know why he transferred here.

Blaine Freaking Anderson. His parents owned half the English speaking world. He had so much cash in his bank account he could probably buy McKinley ten times over. Dalton was Blaine's home. He was safe there. He could afford it. What the frick was he doing here?

"Hey" He stopped in front of me a goofy smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back awkwardly, Blaine had that effect on people.

"Heyyy" I said slowly looking around.

"Don't want to be seen with me?" He laughed "Will I ruin your reputation?"the bitter undertones in his voice didn't go unnoticed. He never could hide anything from me. We had too much of a connection. We had too much of a past.

"That's not what I'm worried about"

"It isn't?"

"Kurt" I sighed "That's what I'm worried about."

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you" Blaine bit his lip and gazed off in the other direction. I totally didn't understand what all that was about but I'm not exactly the smartest guy in the world. I learnt a long time ago that if you're not sure whats going on it's best to keep your mouth shut to avoid saying something completely stupid.

"Urrm...okay?" My eyes drifted towards school wondering when a good time would be to slope off inside. I usually wait for Finn but he's always late. Puckerman is even freaking later than him so between the three of us waiting for each other I normally just skip registration period. Still, first day back and all that jazz...damn it, I even sound like a nerd in my head...anyway, my point: I don't want to be late first day after the holidays.

Blaine must have noticed me staring at the door cos he laughed sadly "Already trying to get away from me?" he asked in a small voice kicking at the dirt beneath his feet.

"No...just class. Don't wanna be late, you know?"

"Since when have you ever cared about been on time?" Blaine laughed again before meeting my eyes. I couldn't stop the blush that spread across my face and I saw him frown suddenly.

"Seriously I-I-I just don't wanna be late today. I'm n-not trying to get away from you"

"Oh. Sorry." Blaine stared at his feet before kicking the dirt again. "Well...this isn't awkward at all" He tried to lighten the tone. It worked. I laughed. "We need to have this conversation Sammy"

"Don't call me Sammy" I chewed my bottom lip gazing around at anything other than him.

"Sorry. Damn it." Blaine spat out before shoving his head into his hands. He looked so torn it was freaking heart breaking. "Fuck...you see this is why we need to talk. I've just avoided approaching the subject until now but...well what exactly have you told everyone?"

"Nothing" I caught his hazel eyes and noticed the disappointment in them. Damn it, how the hell could he always make me feel guilty with just one look? "I mean...I kept wanting to say something. Even just that I used to go to Dalton and that I knew you or whatever but the words tripped over each other in my mouth. You don't know how hard it is Blaine. How hard it is to just be yourself at this school"

"I can imagine I'm sure..."

"No Blaine, you can't!"

"I'm sure I can" He said through gritted teeth staring right into my soul like he was willing me to remember something "I didn't always go to Dalton,Sam."

"Oh...right...yeah" I sighed. He told me all those stories of his bullying a long time ago. I don't like to think about it. It was harsh man. Worse than here for sure. Maybe he can hack it. I don't want him to have to hack it though. When he has the money to just...be. If I had the money to still be in Dalton, I would be.

"So they don't know anything?"

I shook my head.

"Well maybe that's for the best then. See you later Sam." He started to walk towards the school.

"You not gunna wait for Kurt?" I jogged to be at his side figuring I should probably be in class now anyways.

"We broke up"

"Sorry"

"Don't be. I was never really caught up on him anyway. What about you and Mercedes?"

"Didn't work out" I sighed.

"Sorry to here about that" He said no emotion conveyed on his face. "How come?"

"You know how come..."

"Yeah" Blaine grinned slightly "Yeah, I know how come. Even if no one else does."

"Why are you here?" I blurted out and he looked a little hurt "Seen as you aren't with Kurt any more,I mean?"

"I just, I thought it was time to face the bullies? Be a normal kid instead of a Dalton clone?"

"You don't really know why, do you?" I let a fond grin sweep across my face.

Blaine laughed and verbalised a simple, "No" then winked "but I intend to find out."

Just before he made his way into Mr Richardson's form class I managed to force myself to tell him the truth "I miss you".

He turned around a genuine grin on his face "Maybe I know why I'm here after all" he smirked "I've missed you too Sammy"

I decided to let that 'Sammy' slide. Probably because of the damn butterflies swarming around in my stomach as he said it. Blaine Freaking Anderson was at McKinley. Maybe this year wasn't gonna be so bad.

Fuck it, maybe he was the courage I needed to finally tell them.

My name is Sam Evans. I'm a huge comic book nerd. I'm bi. That's about all there is to tell.

Oh...yeah...right...and I'm kinda still head over heals in love with Blaine. I'm gonna have to work in that one.


End file.
